Ximon Nalo
Ximon is a member of The Trilliant Ring's Experimental Technology Division and Lower Echelon, placed there after having bounced around most of the divisions in R&D and Engineering. He values the opinions and perspectives of everyone he works with, acting as though his coworkers are his close friends. He speaks quietly of his dream to create technology that matches and surpasses The Guild. Title & Responsibilities Experimental Technology Developer (ETD), Experimental Technology - Trilliant R&D ''.'' The Trilliant Ring's research division works developing and testing conceptual products before true manufacture. Trilliant R&D is notoriously methodical about its work and often focuses on perfecting a single concept for decades before handing the technical instructions off to the engineering division to implement. Ximon is tasked with creating technologies that may improve human life and take another step towards the perfection that Trillant Ring seeks. He tends to work with teams of scientist pulled from several divisions of R&D in addition to those in the Experimental Technology Division to achieve this goal. He is also responsible for helping to develop custom pharmaceuticals and technologies for those who can afford the commission Traits and Appearance A well-groomed and well-kept young man with flawless and fashionable business attire. Being only 28 years old, and having worked at Trilliant Ring for a mere 5 years, Ximon has only recently started his bi-yearly Life Extension Therapy (LET). He has taken to the "brand enforcement" of Trilliant Ring rather easily, often seen in fashionable suits and sunglasses when he appears in public. Ximon's features are rather sharp, a result of his recent LET procedures and hard life on Staklakou. As for augmentations, Ximon has undergone fairly minor ones, only having a full-body hair removal below the chin, and several tattoos across his upper body. Biography Ximon is from Staklakou, in the Almu Gerbia System (#0000), and has used and developed some of the "Local Tech" that is native to (and rarely seen from anything not produced by) Staklakou scientist. A lauded genius from a young age, Ximon ended up with several doctorates by age twenty, before going on to work for the government on Staklakou to continue to make innovation and develop new technologies either based in or from the Local Technologies, which he calls LoTech. Had a great many investors, went around at competitions showing off a few of his minor successes for 3 years. After a competition he accidentally wandered on a Trillant Ring ship there to scout for new talent, after forgetting to book lodgings for his time there. After he was discovered on the ship of Galac Teku (and interviewed by them), he showed sufficient knowledge and ability, to start bouncing around the R&D and engineering divisions. After showing to be more than proficient in most of them, he was moved to Experimental Research to put his LoTech and creativity to good use. Hobbies and Interests Ximon greatly enjoys traveling and seeing what the planets have to offer, both in terms of pleasure and new technologies. During his time between travels, he enjoys reading and playing sci-fi books and games, as well as tabletop role playing games. Ximon can also be found at either a gym or physical recreation facility to keep his body, and thus his mind, at peak performance Should he not be doing any of the above, Ximon can likely be found doing one of two things: relaxing in a space-yacht or volunteering on whichever planet he is currently on to improve his personal brand and that of The Trilliant Ring.Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Trilliant Ring Members